


youth with you

by xiyous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata's POV, M/M, Post-Time Skip, also can u spot the miwalisa hehe, yes i'm pushing my affectionate kageyama agenda u can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Hinata mentally prepares himself to stop whatever fight Kageyama is about to start with this kid, and he’s definitelynotgoing to be happy while doing it.—or:five times kageyama is surprisingly good with kids (and one time it's not a surprise)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 399





	youth with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back!! with another fic!! i actually started writing this in june then abandoned it but decided i rly wanted to write some sickly fluff again so ended up finishing it lol oops. i just like to think that kageyama starts getting so much love and affection in his daily life that it starts to come natural to him u know.
> 
> just wanna also say thanks for all the love on my past fics hsfksd it really means a lot ._. <33

**one**.

Natsu’s little crush on Kageyama was funny at first, sure, but now Hinata was starting to get annoyed.

He never thought his sister would get so attached to his friend; in all honesty, he didn’t even think she’d _like_ him at all. The first time he invites Kageyama over, he had told Natsu beforehand not to worry about his friend, that he wasn’t that scary despite the seemingly permanent furrow on his face. He had told Kageyama on the walk home to try and soften his expression when he was around her, that she wasn't used to being around ‘perpetually grumpy people’.

But when the two of them came face to face a few moments later and Kageyama forced a grin onto his face, Hinata started to think that maybe the furrow would’ve been better.

He knew Kageyama was trying his best, but that didn't mean it wasn't one of the scariest things Hinata had seen. Natsu looked up at him, eyes wide and he was pretty sure she was a few seconds away from crying.

“Kageyama-kun! Can you show me how you toss to nii-chan?” Her eyes were filled with wonder rather than tears like he was expecting and soon she was closing the distance between them, wrapping her tiny hands around Kageyama’s wrist as she pulled him in the direction of the backyard.

(It wasn’t until one night when he had to listen to Natsu go on about how _handsome_ Kageyama is that he realized her true intentions.)

So yes, he’s glad that Natsu has taken a liking to Kageyama and doesn’t find him in the least bit intimidating. But he just wants to be able to bring his friend ( _best_ friend, but he would never admit it) over and successfully make it though one round of video games without being ambushed by his sister for once.

One day he will get what he wants, but today is not that day.

Part of Hinata isn’t even surprised to see his room empty when he comes back from the bathroom. Kageyama’s bag is still on the floor, but the other boy is nowhere to be seen and Hinata doesn’t have to think twice to know who the culprit is. 

He wanders down two doors to Natsu’s room at the other end of the hallway but he doesn’t barge in right away, instead opting to peek through the crack in the door as discretely as he can manage. 

Which doesn’t last for long when he finally sets his eyes on what he’s looking for and has to stifle the laughter threatening to rack through his body.

Natsu has her table set up in the middle of the room, her spread of plastic teacups and plates laid out on the top. In the chair to her left, Hinata can recognize one of the many dolls she’s begged him to buy her at the local mall. The chair to her right is seated with a presence far too large and brooding for the room. Kageyama’s back is facing the door, but Hinata doesn’t have to see his face to imagine how out of place he feels. 

He could go in and put Kageyama out of his misery, but he chooses instead to watch for a few minutes. He just wants to see how this all plays out, that’s all. 

(And if he can get some potential blackmail content, that’s just a bonus.)

He watches Natsu hold the plastic teapot up, face expectant and to Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama moves to pick up a teacup. He nods in acknowledgement when his sister pours the imaginary tea and even holds the cup up to his mouth like he’s going to drink it. 

Hinata blinks a few times to make sure what he’s seeing is real, because the Kageyama _he_ knows would never be able to act like this with so much ease. 

In his daze, he subconsciously tilts his head to get a better look, only to hit a hard surface. Hinata yelps as his temple makes contact with the wooden doorframe, his hand flying up to hold the sore spot. He doesn’t even get to see how quickly Kageyama whips around.

“Nii-chan! What are you doing?” Hinata shifts his focus to the centre of the room, Natsu’s eyes wide as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“Was just seeing how you kidnapped Kageyama,” he says in a slightly teasing tone, and the mentioned boy stares at the wall, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Kageyama-kun is a much better tea party guest than you are!”

“Hey! I try! Now I’m taking my friend back,” he takes a few steps forward and before he can grab Kageyama’s wrist, the other boy is already up out of his seat. His eyes are shooting daggers at Hinata, but the red flush of his face betrays whatever intimidation tactic he’s going for.

“Thank you for joining me, Kageyama-kun!” Natsu doesn’t seem to read the mood, or she simply doesn’t care when she directs a grin in Kageyama’s direction. Hinata sees the other boy stop in his tracks, hesitate for a second then turn to face his sister.

“Thank you for having me,” Kageyama says, bowing politely and it seems to satisfy Natsu as she lets out a giggle. Hinata’s so dumbstruck at everything that’s just happened that he doesn’t even notice Kageyama slip out of the room.

“Stop stealing my friend!” Hinata shouts over his shoulder, some parting words for his sister before he sprints down the hallway to catch up with the other boy. He takes one step into his room and Kageyama is already glaring at him, brow furrowed.

“We will never speak of this again.”

“Aw, but you were getting so into it Kageyama-kun!” Hinata can’t help but giggle when he sees the blush on Kageyama’s face deepen, standing up on his tippy toes to poke the other boy’s red cheek.

“I didn’t take you to be good with kids.”

“I mean, I just sat there and pretended to drink out of a cup.”

“But you still agreed to it!"

Kageyama pauses for a second, like he's really contemplating hard about the answer.

“…you Hinatas are very persistent.”

“…I can’t argue with that."

**two**.

The sound of palms hitting balls and excited cheers echo around in the gym. Hinata’s eyes wander from court to court trying to take in as much of the action as he can. It was weird to think that he was the one standing on these courts just three years ago, unsure and inexperienced but still just as passionate. Past Hinata would’ve never predicted he’d be where he is today.

“Number five from Chidoriyama has a pretty good serve.”

“Yeah, I feel like he’s not using his full power though.”

Hinata leans back in his seat as he listens to the careful analysis going on beside him. It was Yamaguchi’s idea to come to the middle school tournament and check out the potential first year talent, taking his new title of captain very seriously. It didn’t take much convincing to get him and Kageyama to tag along, the other boy secretly embracing his vice captain status and Hinata’s curiosity getting the better of him.

(“Trust me, for once I’d rather spend the day with you idiots,” Tsukishima had said when he explained how he couldn’t come because of some conflicting family schedule.)

There was something fulfilling about being the ones in charge, the role models for their underclassmen. It was a new rush of responsibility being the ones looking onto the court instead of being on it. Is this how Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka felt when they came to his match?

(It’s not like he didn’t hear the murmurs about them when they first entered the venue. Hearing ‘we have to win, _the_ Karasuno came to watch us!’ made him giddy - he knows his own senpais would be proud.)

Time passes and the matches go on. Hinata mostly keeps his eyes glued on the courts, but he joins in on Yamaguchi and Kageyama’s commentary every now and then. The final whistles blow one by one before he knows it, signalling the end of the tournament day.

For once, it’s Kageyama who has to go to the bathroom before they leave, the setter telling the two of them that he’ll meet them at the front entrance. It’s hectic in the main lobby with all the younger teams celebrating their victories and reeling from their losses, but Hinata still finds himself watching the black head of hair disappear down the hall. 

He turns his attention to Yamaguchi as the two of them slowly walk out, Hinata recapping the match with some very enthusiastic sound effects much to his captain’s amusement. He’s sure Yamaguchi has to be used to his energy by now, after all.

The two of them stand around by the front, watching as each team slowly files out of the lobby. It really only takes about five minutes of waiting for Hinata to start getting impatient.

“Did he get lost or something!?” He exclaims exasperatedly, Yamaguchi not even flinching at the sudden jolt of volume.

“I like to keep _some_ faith in him,” Yamaguchi says with a teasing glint in his eye. Even if he is the _nice_ one out of the team, it hasn’t stopped him from adopting some of their chaotic ways. “Maybe there’s a line. Let’s just wait for a few more minutes.”

They do, and the lobby starts to get eerily quiet as time passes. It seems like most of the teams have left and Kageyama’s still nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to go look for that idiot,” Hinata declares when he’s finally had enough, and he puts out his hand to stop Yamaguchi before the other boy can even say anything. “You leave first. I know it takes you a while to go home.” 

He watches his captain squint his eyes, like he’s reluctant to leave him alone with the task, but Hinata finally convinces him to leave when he’s physically pushing him out the door. 

With a sigh, he drags himself back down the hallway they came from. It’s empty now, nothing like the initial chaos, but that only makes the distant voices he can make out so much more obvious. They get louder the closer he gets to the bathroom, and it’s not like Hinata can make out exactly what they’re saying, but the low tone of one of the voices sounds too familiar to be a coincidence.

Hinata quiets his footsteps just as he approaches the corner, peeking his head out ever so slightly. He doesn’t let his gaze linger for too long, but he can definitely make out the back of Kageyama’s head facing a smaller figure sitting on the stairs, probably a kid from the tournament telling from his jersey.

“-won if they kept up with me!”

“Do you think you tried your best?”

“...yes?”

“Well, I’m going to tell you now that you didn’t.”

Hinata mentally prepares himself to stop whatever fight Kageyama is about to start with this kid, and he’s definitely _not_ going to be happy while doing it.

“If you played the match thinking that the only way of winning was with your tosses outsmarting the opponent, then you weren’t doing your job one hundred percent.”

Kageyama pauses, and Hinata’s breath hitches.

“I used to think like that. When my teammates didn’t hit my tosses the way I wanted, I thought they weren’t trying. It took a huge reality check for me to realize that it wasn’t their job to adapt to me, but my job to adapt to them. Yeah, you might set it at some difficult angle to get it past the blockers, but it means nothing if your teammates can’t reach it.”

Hinata can make out some faint mumbling from the kid, then a few sniffles before Kageyama continues.

“The best team is the one with the strongest six people on the court. The day you play as a setter who thinks of how he can adapt and bring out the best in his teammates is the day you tried your best.”

He knows his middle school-self would never believe that those words would one day come out of Kageyama’s mouth, but the roll off the setter’s tongue like they're natural. Maybe it’s the familiar halls of the gymnasium that are making him extra sentimental, but Hinata feels his cheeks flush when he thinks about just how far the two of them have come. 

They’re _leaders_ now, and it’s as exhilarating to him as it is terrifying.

The rustling of a bag brings his attention back to the exchange happening around the corner. He hears an energetic ’thank you’ being said and Hinata’s not sure how much of the conversation he missed while caught up in his own thoughts, but suddenly there’s the slapping of sneakers against the polished floor that slowly start to fade.

He waits until he’s positive the footsteps are gone to peek around the corner, just to make sure it really is Kageyama on the other side before moving out from behind the wall.

“Did you know that kid?” Hinata watches the setter jump at the sudden arrival of his presence. Kageyama blinks at him blankly for a second before shaking his head.

“I bumped into him on my way back. I don’t know, just felt like I needed to say something.”

“Of course you did, he sounded like mini you!” Hinata says, giggling to himself. But he doesn’t miss the way Kageyama looks down at the floor, the way he shuffles his feet, the way he purses his lips, and he realizes he’s probably opened up an old wound.

“It was true, everything you said,” Hinata starts again. “You gave that kid good advice. Besides, you’re not that player anymore so you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

Hinata hopes his genuineness comes across. Actually, he knows it will because the two of them are at the point of their friendship where they can pretty much read each other like a book, and Kageyama confirms his sentiment when he lets his brow straighten and the small smile tugs at his lips.

“Thank you,” Kageyama says softly, almost like he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. There’s something about seeing this vulnerable side to the other boy that makes Hinata feel some kind of way, like there’s butterflies in his stomach or something. He gives himself a second to relish in it before forcing himself to shake it off, a teasing smirk returning to his face.

“Now let’s get out of here. I told Yamaguchi to go ahead. We thought you got lost in the toilet.”

“Never. It’s not like I’m you."

**three**.

It probably wasn’t conventional to go from best friends to dating to living together in the span of two weeks, but when had he and Kageyama ever been conventional?

He had to admit it was a long time coming. The feelings he tried to deny probably stemmed all the way back to high school, not that Kageyama was any better. Apparently they had both thought that Hinata’s time in Brazil would be what they needed to move on, but one drunken video call and some intervention from a panicked (but slightly amused) Yachi had them finally confronting their feelings.

( _“It really took the shrimp moving all the way across the world for them to realize.”_

_“Shut up, Tsukishima!”_ )

There was a part of Hinata that was nervous now that their feelings were out in the open. On the plane trip back to Japan, he played out all the worst case scenarios that could happen when he was finally reunited with Kageyama. Maybe Kageyama’s feelings had changed. Maybe they weren’t on the same page like they thought.

But when their eyes first meet as Hinata exists the airport and he feels strong arms pulling him into a tentative hug, all his worries are forgotten.

The moving in together might’ve been a bit impulsive - he’s pretty sure Yachi almost passed out when they informed her - but they swear they’re taking things slow. Hinata was going to go apartment hunting anyways and it’s not like they hadn’t already been best friends for years.

(He still thought it was cute how flustered Kageyama got when he first brought it up though.)

If it wasn’t for them living together, Hinata doubts they’d actually be able to see each other much at all. Practice and matches with the Adlers took up most of Kageyama’s week and he himself was training harder than ever for any future auditions. Kageyama would usually be gone by the time he woke up and Hinata would come home late from the gym. It makes them cherish the moments they did get to spend together, even if it did involve dull tasks like grocery shopping.

Hinata’s gotten good at caring for himself - living alone in Brazil made sure of that. Kageyama on the other hand,

“Just choose one already!”

“Stop rushing me!”

They’ve been standing in front of the yogurt selection for what seemed like an eternity. Hinata was never a patient person to begin with. For Kageyama he could try, but he drew the line at spending ten minutes choosing between a few brands of yogurt.

“Isn’t that the one you always get? Just pick it and and let’s keep moving!” Hinata gestures to some blue containers on the bottom shelf that he remembers seeing in Kageyama’s fridge.

“I’m thinking about trying something new...but what if I don’t like it...” Kageyama’s brows furrow as his mouth turns into a small pout. _His concentration face_ , Hinata thinks to himself and he can’t help but feel his frustration fade away, letting out a small huff of amusement.

“Well how about this, you try something new and I’ll eat it if you don’t like it.” It’s almost funny how quickly his boyfriend’s mood turns around, the pout starting to slip into a small smile.

“That sounds like a good pla-”

“-!”

He hears a sudden squawk that definitely didn’t come from either of them. Turning around, Hinata sees a small boy standing not too far from them. He’s doesn’t look older than an elementary school student, his eyes wide and mouth in an ‘O’ shape.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! I- it’s just...are you Kageyama Tobio? From the Adlers?”

Now this was a first for Hinata. Kageyama had briefly mentioned some instances where people recognized him in public, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest. His boyfriend was making a name for himself and Hinata figured there were kids across the country who saw his boyfriend on TV and suddenly dubbed him their idol, but this was the first time he got to see this interaction happen up close.

Hinata takes a step back from the two of them, watching the little boy pull out a notebook from his backpack and Kageyama kneel down to match his height. The kid doesn’t say much, but he doesn’t have to for Hinata to see the utter awe in his eyes as Kageyama signs the page.

He should be jealous. Young Hinata would’ve been jealous that Kageyama was the one getting recognized in public, admired by kids. Young Hinata would’ve been jealous at the fact that the other boy had established his career in the year he was still training.

But that was young Hinata. Present day Hinata felt an overwhelming amount of pride bubbling in his chest watching Kageyama interact with the kid.

It only makes him want to work harder.

Hinata’s content with watching from the side, watches as Kageyama gently ruffles the kid’s hair and sends him on his way with what he would call a smile. His boyfriend’s eyes meet his, and Hinata sees the slight blush creep onto Kageyama’s face as if the other has just realized that he witnessed the whole exchange.

“Your little fans are cute,” Hinata teases as he takes a step forward, poking a finger at Kageyama’s cheek. “But mine will be cuter.”

He sees Kageyama roll his eyes, but he makes sure to catch the mild amusement on his face too.

“Wait for me up there at the top, will you?”

A scoff.

“Dumbass. Who else would I be waiting for?”

**four**.

“Does it hurt when you hit the ball?”

“Why does that one person wear the wrong colour?”

“Can’t you just catch the ball?”

Suga had warned the two of them that his students were eager for their visit, but he still wasn’t prepared for the excitement and rowdiness that greeted him and Kageyama when they stepped into the classroom.

Not that he minded the chaos - Hinata’s sure he was the exact same way when he was a kid. There was something about the awestruck look in their wide, innocent eyes that melted his heart.

It’s the type of attention that he’s still trying to get used to. Suga had asked if he and Kageyama could come visit his class the next time they were back in Miyagi, something about his kids not believing that their teacher played with not one but _two_ pro-league players.

( _“They can’t stop talking about you two ever since I showed them some clips from your games. They were so amazed, they’re even saying they want to go to Karasuno and play volleyball just like you guys! Sound familiar?”_ )

“Okay! I think that’s enough questions for now. No, Hiro, Hinata and Kageyama-san will show you how to play volleyball at the break. We’re going to do our craft first!” Hinata watches Suga direct his students, all of them listening to his instructions without much protest. He knew from his high school days that Suga had a calming way of leading, which is why no one was surprised when he became one of the most well-liked teachers at the school.

It also helps that kids are easily distracted, he comes to realize after a while. Suga doesn’t have to do much to get them focused about scribbling on some paper. Each kid has an outline of a volleyball jersey with their name on it - apparently some craft idea to hang on his classroom door that Suga was _very_ excited about, according to Daichi at least.

Suga tells the two of them to walk around the room and interact with the kids and while it’s an easy task for Hinata, he catches Kageyama standing idly at one side of the room until Suga’s nudging him in another direction. Hinata can’t help but giggle to himself, because even after all these years, their senpai is the one person who can manage to push Kageyama out of his comfort zone with little to no protest.

It takes a bit of time for Hinata to finish making his rounds - helping little hands with scissors and eagerly complimenting some very nicely done scribbles. He takes a quick glance at his phone and based off what Suga told him earlier, it’s almost time for the kids’ break. 

(He’s definitely not racking his brain for all the most impressive volleyball moves he can show them. He _definitely_ doesn’t need to prove how cool he is to a bunch of kids.)

He bounds over to where Suga’s standing at his desk, opening his mouth to say something when he notices the look of awe on Suga’s face. His senpai isn’t saying anything, but Hinata follows his gaze to the other side of the room and he’s not sure his heart can handle what he sees.

Kageyama’s sitting next to a desk near the corner of the classroom. His legs are awkwardly bent up to his chest, the chair clearly too small for him, but Kageyama doesn’t seem to pay it much mind. A girl with dark brown hair is sitting at the desk, her tongue peaking out as she focuses hard on what she’s writing on the name tag. She occasionally looks away from her work up at Kageyama, who leans down instinctively and Hinata can see them talking about something in hushed tones, as if anyone could overhear them over the chatter of the other kids.

“Maiko is a pretty shy girl, especially around strangers. It took her a few weeks to warm up to me and even longer to finally feel comfortable in the class,” Suga explains to Hinata, looking fondly at the two across the room. “But she seems to be taking quite a liking to Kageyama.”

He can remember Kageyama’s pouty face from the night before when he had teased him about being nervous. Apparently there was something about coming into a room full of 'impressionable minds' that scared him, yet he didn’t act like it now. Hinata knows by now that Kageyama has his own special way with kids, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling all warm inside when he sees how natural his boyfriend looks with them.

Maiko’s brows are furrowed in concentration as she inspects her work. Kageyama takes one look at her and without a word, reaches across the table to pick up a blue marker. Hinata’s not really sure how Maiko gets the message, but she nods approvingly and takes the marker from him. From the amused chuckle he hears next to him, Suga’s also amazed by the exchange that just happened.

“Kageyama never fails to surprise us, huh?”

_Yeah,_ Hinata thinks to himself, trying so hard to ignore the way his heart skips a beat. _He really doesn’t._

It’s later that night when they’ve settled back in their apartment that Kageyama pulls a sheet of paper out of his bag. Hinata watches his boyfriend wordlessly shuffle towards the kitchen, lingering in front of the fridge for a moment before finally grabbing a magnet off the side and sticking the paper on the top right corner. 

Hinata has to crane his neck from where he’s sitting on the couch to see exactly what it is, but he can just make out two figures and a circle drawn onto the paper.

“Did one of the kids give you that?” There’s no teasing tone in Hinata’s voice like there usually is. Seeing how gentle his boyfriend was in the classroom today and how meticulous he was putting the drawing up, he gets enough amusement out of the satisfied nod Kageyama directs his way.

“Maiko said she hoped I’d remember her,” Kageyama replies, cheeks tinged slightly pink as he makes his way to where he is on the couch. He plops down on the other side rather unceremoniously, then sprawls out towards Hinata and forces his head into his lap. Hinata huffs, giving a gentle flick to his boyfriend’s forehead but making no move to push him off.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about. Kids always take quite a liking to you, huh?” He doesn’t get an immediate reply, but he hears Kageyama hum in agreement a few seconds later. They’re quiet after that, Hinata contempt with stroking Kageyama’s hair as his boyfriend relaxes in his lap.

“Oh yeah,” Kageyama suddenly says after a while. “Maiko told me that ‘Hinata-san is shorter up close than on TV.’”

“What?!”

**five**.

Besides the nights in high school that he would spend looking after Natsu when their mom worked late, Hinata never actually had much experience looking after kids. He could talk and play with them just fine, but having to enforce the practical stuff like _eating_ and _discipline_ wasn’t something he was particularly good at.

So to put it mildly, Hinata was a little scared to be looking after Miwa’s twins. They’ve just turned five - not exactly old enough to look after themselves and just old enough for an attitude. But Kageyama couldn’t say no to his sister, and Hinata thinks it might actually be good to spend a bit more time with his future nephews.

They’re lucky to have a week off of training from their respective clubs in order to prepare for their stint with the national team, even if they are only looking after the twins for a few hours. It gave them enough time to thoroughly prepare their apartment for the tornado that was about to touch down.

Kageyama doesn’t want to admit it, but Hinata _knows_ he’s excited to see his nephews. After all, Miwa only had one brother. He had to live up to his (self-proclaimed) “coolest uncle” title.

Things start to go downhill as soon as the twins step through the door.

Miwa has an apologetic look on her face when she explains how the twins had fought before coming here, both of them now sitting with their arms crossed on opposite ends of their couch. 

“It’s okay, nee-san. We can sort it out!” Hinata says, his smile seemingly doing the job to lift the frown from her face.

“I can always count on you, Sho-kun.” She ruffles his hair before stepping up to face Kageyama, pointing a finger at his chest.

“Don’t make him do all the work,” she says, her voice laced with a threat, and she’s out the door before Kageyama can even react.

15 minutes in and Hinata’s starting to think his promise is going to be easier said than done, the twins still refusing to acknowledge one another. 

“Koji, you can’t just take things from other people because you want it,” Hinata says gently, kneeling in front of the couch to get on eye level with the two kids. The black-haired boy pouts at his name being mentioned.

“He wouldn’t let me play with him!” 

“I didn’t want to play with you!”

“That’s not very nice, Ren,” Hinata shifts his focus to the other end of the couch, making eye contact with the silver-haired boy.

“Mommy and Mama makes us share everything and I don’t like it.”

“Well I don’t like you!"

“Whoa! Okay! Everyone pause.” Hinata does his best to raise his voice (like the responsible adult he should be), which does succeed in quieting the twins but the tension is still evident. 

Hinata thinks his fiancé's been a little too quiet at this point, so he turns his head around to Kageyama’s direction. The other man is standing a few steps back from the couch, a semi-blank stare on his face like he’s trying to avoid getting involved, but it really only takes a stern glance from Hinata for him to shuffle forward.

“Uh…" Kageyama starts, rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to think of what to say. Neither of the twins are looking up at him anyways, both boys still sulking on their respective sides of the couch.

“Just because you’re brothers doesn’t mean you always have to get along, but I think it’d make your moms really happy if you did." This seems to at least get their attention, both of their heads tilting up to look at their uncle.

“Besides, you two are twins and not everyone can say that, so that’s extra cool. It’s like you were born with a friend." With the way both of the boys' eyes widen, it's as if some life-changing information was just dropped on them.

"I guess you're right," Koji mumbles. Ren doesn't say anything, but Hinata doesn't miss how the silver-haired boy scoots a bit towards the center of the couch.

"So can you show me and Shouyou how well you two can get along? Show us how cool twins are?" The two boys finally turn to look at each other, pausing for a moment before giving Kageyama a hesitant nod. His fiancé cracks a small smile. "Then let's go play some volleyball like I promised, yeah?"

Maybe Hinata stands there frozen with his mouth slightly agape because it amazes him how simpleminded kids can be, how a few words are enough to turn their mood around and now the twins are talking and laughing with Kageyama like they weren't just sulking moments ago.

But maybe he's really amazed at how quickly the other man defused the situation, how he always goes on about how bad he is with words yet manages to use them pretty effortlessly when he really needs to.

"Maybe you are the coolest uncle after all," Hinata says quietly when they're outside and watching the twins run ahead of them to the park.

"Hm, I know," Kageyama hums with a satisfied look on his face and Hinata can't help but giggle as he reaches out to grab the other's hand.

"Don't let it get to your head or anything, there's still time for me to take that title from you."

—

“You did good today,” Hinata says from his place at the kitchen sink. It's been an hour since Miwa came to pick the twins up but he was only now getting to the dishes. After a few hours of volleyball in the park and a mildly chaotic dinner, the nap he took on the couch after they left was very much needed. ("I'm getting _old,_ Tobio.")

He can already hear Kageyama shuffle up behind him and soon enough, there’s a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Kids are a lot of work,” his fiancé mumbles as he presses his face into the crook of his neck for a brief second.

“Yeah, but it was nice. Felt more lively and full in here, you know?”

Kageyama doesn't respond, instead pressing into his back as Hinata continues washing up. He doesn't think much of it at first, but it's halfway through the load of dishes when he feels the weight behind him tense up suddenly. He doesn't even have to look to know there's a furrow to Kageyama's brow - there always is when he's contemplating something.

“I can hear your brain moving from here,” Hinata comments when he finishes washing the last dish. Kageyama detaches himself from his body as he mumbles a denial, but Hinata knows better. He dries his hands off and turns around to face the other man, reaching up to Kageyama's face to smooth out the wrinkle on his forehead. "Tell me what's on your mind."

They're both still for a moment; Hinata knows his fiancé needs a second to gather his thoughts. He waits until he hears Kageyama let out a soft sigh before he finally lets their eyes meet.

“Do you think…” He pauses. “Would you ever want to start a family?”

It's not the first time Hinata's thought about that question, but it's definitely the first time he hears the words out loud. They were both so busy, so focused on their careers and each other that there never really seemed like a good time to bring it up.

Hinata bites his lip, like he's getting ready to bare his heart. “Yeah, I would.”

“With me?”

If anything, it's the genuine shock on Kageyama's face that catches him by surprise. He could go and make some teasing comment like he usually does, but Hinata knows it's not often his fiancé's vulnerable like this. So he reaches up once again to gently cup the other man's face, mustering up as much sincerity as he can.

“Especially with you.”

He knows realistically it won’t be for a while. They’re just getting to the top of their careers, just _really_ settling down. The adoption process is going to take time that they don’t have right now. 

It won’t be a while until their home is complete, but Hinata sees the genuine love in Kageyama’s eyes when he looks down at him, and he’s pretty sure that’ll be enough to keep him warm for now.

**plus one.**

It’s definitely not morning when Hinata jerks awake.

He stares up at the ceiling, blinking to try and adjust to the darkness. His muscles are still sore from training and he shifts onto his side to try and find a more comfortable position, but then he hears the faint whining over the crackling baby monitor and suddenly he’s jolting up. It’s like his body moves by itself and he already has one foot out of the blankets when he feels a hand pulling on his arm.

“Sleep. You had a late practice.” He can’t quite make out anything in the pitch blackness of their room, but Hinata can feel a quick kiss being pressed to his temple then a shift on the other side of the bed. Before he can even process what happened, Kageyama’s disappearing down the hall.

Hinata can feel the slight heat creeping up to his cheeks and he can’t help but smile to himself. They’ve been together for so, _so_ long now, yet his husband still managed to fluster him with his soft nature when they were in private.

He flops back onto the bed and lays in silence. His eyelids are heavy with sleep and he’s so close to drifting off, but then he hears familiar murmurs over the baby monitor and he snaps back awake, listening intently.

Hinata still remembers the first time he discovers Kageyama having a full blown conversation with their daughter. He had come home from some errands to find his husband in the kitchen, their daughter seated next to him in her high chair as he chopped away at some potatoes.

“Shouyou’s always making fun of my lack of cooking skills, but I’m going to show him. No way he’ll beat me. Do you think he’ll like this, Aki?”

She gargled, a bit of drool trailing down her chin.

“Yeah, I think he will too.”

He would’ve pulled out his phone to record the moment if it weren’t for him tripping over a stray toy, effectively announcing his presence to an embarrassed Kageyama. He was sulky for the whole night, but he makes sure to reassure him later that it was _cute_.

So that’s how Kageyama comforts her. They both know she has no idea what he’s saying, yet somehow she always calms down enough to stare up at her dad with wide eyes. It’s ironic, considering his husband’s never been one for conversation (though he’s improved so much over the years), but he always seems to have more than enough words for her.

That’s how he gets her to sleep, whispering comforting words until her eyes flutter shut. He liked to give the two of them their privacy whenever it was Kageyama’s turn to put her to sleep (because his husband’s still _embarrassed_ ), but he can’t help but let his curiosity get them better of him this time.

After much internal debate, Hinata slips out of the covers. He treads quietly out of the room and down the hall until he arrives at the nursery. The door is open and he can definitely hear his husband’s murmurs more clearly, but he stops himself from barging in and ruining the moment. Instead, he stays hidden behind the wall with his head peaking ever so slightly into the room.

Kageyama paces back and forth across the room, rubbing gentle circles on the baby’s back. She was on the smaller side, but she always looked especially tiny in his arms. Akiko’s small tuff of raven hair peaks out from over his husband’s shoulder. Her feet are still fidgeting slightly but her whines have quieted down. She may have taken after Kageyama’s looks, but her personalty was very much like himself with her seemingly endless energy.

( _“Akiko, like ‘dawn.’ Because that’s when the sun meets the shadows of the night.”_

_“GWAH, Tobio! I didn’t know you could be so poetic!”_

_“Shut up, dumbass.”_ )

Kageyama shushes Akiko as her body starts to relax, her little hands loosening their grip on Kageyama’s shirt. He can vaguely see his husband’s mouth moving in the dark so he cranes his neck forward, still hidden behind the doorframe but just enough so he can catch the last of Kageyama’s words.

“...love you, Akiko. We’ll be here when you wake up, okay? As long as me and daddy are here, you’ll be invincible.”

In that moment, Hinata’s pretty sure he hates Kageyama. He can feel the wetness building up in his eyes and a tight clench in his chest and how dare his husband make him so emotional at some ridiculously early time in the morning?

Kageyama starts to move across the room towards Akiko’s crib and when Hinata realizes he’s going to put her down, he turns on his heel and speed walks down the hall as quietly as he can. He dives into bed rather dramatically and pulls the covers up around him, trying to steady his breath as if he’s been asleep this whole time.

Hinata can hear the shuffle of feet, the quiet _click_ of the door, then the rustling of blankets as he feels warmth return by his side. He has to resist the urge to open an eye and sneak a peak, but he can _feel_ the presence looming over him and the hot puffs of breath nearing his ear.

Suddenly there’s a slight flutter in his chest when he realizes just how close his husband is as Hinata drowns in the steady breathing. He wants him to say something, almost giddy at the idea that Kageyama whispers sweet nothings into his ear when he thinks he’s asleep, just as he does with their daughter. He can hear a breath hitching and he prepares his heart for what he’s about to hear.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

Hinata lets out an undignified squawk, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth when he remembers what time it is and how Kageyama _just_ put Akiko to sleep. He ungracefully turns onto his other side, lips jutted out in a pout as he looks at his husband sitting next to him on the bed.

“I was totally sneaky!”

“No, you weren’t.”

“Yes, I was! I hid behind the wall and everything!”

“I could see your shadow on the door.”

Hinata stammers, knowing he can’t really fight back from that and all he really wants to do is wipe that triumphant smirk off of Kageyama’s face.

“I just wanted to hear you do the thing,” Hinata moves his hands in a vague gesture, “and I _know_ you’re too much of a coward to do it when I’m around!” Even in the dark, he can see Kageyama’s eyes shifting to look away from him - something he always did when he tried to avoid a topic.

“I don’t know what thing you’re talking about.”

“You know, the thing where you have a full blown conversation with Akiko as if she can understand what you’re saying and your eyes are all filled with love and you end up telling her cheesy things like how as long as we’re here, she’ll be invincible.”

Now it was Hinata’s turn to smirk as Kageyama groaned, flopping down onto his back with his hands covering his face.

“Stop making fun of me,” Kageyama says, the words muffled by his palms but Hinata can make them out nonetheless. He can’t hold back his giggle but decides to put his husband out of his misery. He scoots across the bed and nudges Kageyama’s arm with his head, trying to worm his way under them so he can get closer. Despite how embarrassed he seems to be, Kageyama makes no effort to push him away, moving his arm to accommodate Hinata’s head on his chest.

In this position, Hinata can feel the steady rise and fall of his husband’s breaths. It’s calming and part of him doesn’t want to interrupt the peace, but he also needs to say what’s on his mind before he falls back asleep.

“I love when you talk to her and get all cheesy with your feelings. I think I almost cried back there.” His confession is almost a whisper, but he knows Kageyama can hear him. “You’re a great dad, Tobio.”

He didn’t register Kageyama’s arm draped around his waist until he feels the grip tighten. Then there’s a gentle kiss pressed to his temple before Kageyama moves to bury his face into his unruly hair.

It’s been so many years, Hinata knows the other man well by now. This was Kageyama’s way of acknowledging his words, a silent _thank you_.

“She deserves the world.” Kageyama says into his hair after a while, and Hinata’s heart swells for the nth time that night. He can’t stop himself from smiling even if his eyes are drooping from sleep and Kageyama can’t see his face.

“And we’ll give it to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> back in june i had a whole explanation of why i chose the name akiko and how it matched up to the meanings of their two names but……now i forget lmao i am so sorry
> 
> if u’ve gotten this far then thank u for reading!! my twitter is @poutytobio if u wanna talk ^.^
> 
> (and lowkey plug, my fic “the distance between” is abt how ldr kagehina get together if u wanna fill in the blanks from here!! it’s a little different than what i wrote here but it’ll do lol)


End file.
